SHIELD Academy: Let the Good Times Roll
by Agent-Carson2357
Summary: Join an elite group of special operators as they traverse the day to day tasks and missions as SHIELDs elite taskforce, but first they have to pass SHIELD Academy (or boot camp). With Instructors like the infamous Black Widow and amazing Hawkeye will the rookies survive the experience of SHIELD Academy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Drew Carson a 27 year old New York native, who stood at 6'3" and weighing 235 lbs of pure muscle couldn't believe he'd listened to his sister when she said he should take the suits offer. That suit was one Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage Logistics Division. He was perfectly happy in the Marine Corps being a sniper thank you very much. But she said that an opportunity like this wouldn't come around again, so he'd better take it. Who knew it could wind up being very interesting being an agent of SHIELD. An agency he'd never heard of. All he had to do was get through SHIELD boot camp shouldn't be too complicated right. Oh boy was he in for it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC Drew Carson.

Chapter 1

Sweat dripping down his forehead neck and back, the native New Yorker by the name of Drew Carson thought he was back in Afghanistan or Iraq for a second. The heat of the bus was stifling. Drews' back was practically plastered to the faux leather back benches of the bus seat he was seated on. This was definitely different from his ride up to the boot camp for the Marine Corps. It was like the transport officer wanted to sweat them out before they even got to wherever they hell they were supposed to be going. He was sure it was down south he could tell by the hot and humid weather. That was just getting off the plane from California, boy the weather sure was different here and he hated it already. His pit stains had pit stains for crying out loud.

Drew looked around the bus most of the other occupants were in the same condition he was. Hot miserable and extremely uncomfortable. The bus smelled like it was filled with piles and piles of dirty unwashed gym socks. The driver of the bus who wasn't the transport officer must have nose plugs or be immune to human odor or something because it seemed he was completely and utterly oblivious to the smell of the bus.

The bus was filled with both men and women both young and older. The youngest looked about 23 and the oldest about 30 something. So that would mean Drew would be somewhere in the middle at 27 years of age. Not young but not too old either. When he'd first got approached by the older man in his mid-40's about joining this particular alphabet soup agency he thought the man was crazy, what he was talking about was absolutely not possible. Aliens from other dimensions, Gods like the likes of Loki and Thor.

They were supposed to myth urban legends. Super soldiers. Drew could remember reading about Captain America as a kid. He was a total closeted fan boy. His sister Sierra would mess him up so bad if she knew he had had a crush on the blonde man. Then the Battle of New York happened in May of 2012. Aliens were real, gods, billionaires in flying metal suits, the super soldier himself the man out of time. It he they were all real and Drew was about to step into that world as soon as he got off of this bus. It was all sinking in for him. He was jarred out of his thoughts of his impending training and future when the bus came to jarring and sputtering halt.

Several other occupants of the bus those who had managed to fall asleep were jarred out of their sleep when the bus came to a sputtering halt in the middle of the road. All eyes were now looking around the bus until all eyes were on the lone transport officer. Who at the beginning of their journey hadn't said all but two words sit down and shut up, okay so it was four words, but still. The bus driver a man in late forties with already grey areas in his once jet black hair was out looking at the damage to the bus.

The transport officer whose name plate said Crowley spoke for the first time in over an hour since they left the airport. "Stay put and don't go anywhere". Like anyone wanted to in this heat. He left the bus and stood in front of the hood with bus driver debating on what to do with the bus load of over thirty new recruits.

"How much further do you think we have to go" asks an older man with stubble on his chin, brown hair on his head and striking hazel eyes.

'I don't know what I look like a map' Drew thinks to himself. But this guy looks rugged and tough like he's seen some shit. Then again so has probably everyone on this bus. "I don't know man, but it better not be far, this heat is just, it's like" he can't even get the words out. His tongue feels dry and like sand paper.

"I know right almost makes you wish you were back there huh at least then you'd have something to focus on" says the older man. "Tate, Brandon Tate US Army special forces". Drew leans over into the aisle way between the two seats stretching his hand out.

"Carson, Andrew USMC MARSOC Marine call me Drew though everyone does". Before Tate can even get another question in. There's loud shouting and bellowing coming from outside the bus. Drew can barely make out what's being said. 'Over heated, can't stay here, bus not coming'

That's all he hears before Crowley stomps back onto the bus with a scowl on his face. "Alright listen up recruits and listen well because I'm only going to say this once". Everyone straightened up in their seats a bit more. "Hope you've got good walking shoes on cuz' it's gonna be a long walk". Crowley said smiling a devil's smile as he watched everyone disembark and form up into four rows fifteen people deep.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all belong to Marvel, the only oc's I own are Drew Carson, Brandon Tate, and Scott Henderson, Victoria Callaghan, oh and Crowley. All names you don't recognize are of my own creation to fill in background characters. All other oc's belong to their respective owners.

 ** _A/N: Still looking for OCs, in need of OCs submission form on my profile or back in the Prologue_**

 _There will be more action, dialogue and interaction between all oc's in the next chapter for sure. Just had to get the initial arrival out of the way tomorrow the fun begins._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Keep up recruits only another two miles" says Crowley smugly, who's at the back of group making sure nobody falls behind.

But it's clear from the muggy heat even at this late hour people are dragging ass. Starting to fall out of step. For Drew this is nothing he runs 10 miles every other day back in Venice even after he separated from the Marine Corps. He's a fit guy who likes to stay in shape so he'd run. On the days he wasn't doing straight mile runs he'd do parkour along muscle beach in Venice where he lived. Or if it was inclement weather he'd found an indoor parkour center that'd he'd go to that was just a few miles away from his house.

Drew looked over to his right and saw Brandon keeping step by humming an old Army cadence under his breath. The weight of everyone's gear that they brought is all the same, but it's clear who's in shape and who's not. They were given explicit instructions on what could and could not be brought. Still it felt like their packs were weighed down with more than just what they brought.

It was probably just the heat getting to Drew that made him think that way. Finally Drew saw lights just a couple hundred yards away they'd made it. What he also saw as they came up on the compound and walked up the circular driveway was the bus they'd ridden on halfway here. It looked completely fine no 'overheated engine' whatsoever. There was also a woman with black hair standing with her arms crossed by the bus.

"Congratulations recruits you just past your first endurance test" says a woman of Asian looking decent.

"This was a test a fucking test" exclaims a young man in a heavy Brooklyn accent who looks all of 24 and false bravado. He's clearly got anger issues.

The woman completely ignoring the young man's outburst continues "I'm Instructor May and yes Trainee Henderson this was a test, one to see how you would handle yourselves in a difficult situation, to see if you had the strength physically to keep going, on that part you all passed barely, secondly it was a test in teamwork, there were quite a few of you who fall out of formation multiple times and not one of you encouraged that person or persons to keep going" she stopped to let that sink in.

It was true they were all thinking of just themselves how uncomfortable they were they didn't care for those around them. Some recruits clearly looked ashamed having been obviously trained better. Drew was one of those shameful faced recruits.

"You're not 60 individuals anymore there is no 'I' in team after all, you're one unit one team, yes you come from varying backgrounds, you all have different skills, different life experiences, but that should make you all better, not hinder you from working together, and in the next three months you will all become a team you will learn to work together, because in this line of work if you don't have someone at your back someone in your corner you die"

Everyone is stood in a semi-circle around May hanging onto every word the senior agent is saying. Rampantly waiting for what she'll say next. Tammy Farr an African American woman in her early thirties from Detroit Michigan is looking around at the large group that she's going to have to work with for the next three months. To her they're all unknowns right now a group people she's expected to work with and ultimately trust in order for her to become an agent of SHIELD.

Three months or 12 weeks was nothing to Tammy she'd survived Navy SEAL training whatever SHIELD could throw at her couldn't be too bad. I mean if that little 5 mile trek was anything to go by. She wasn't the only one who thought the little march was easy.

A man with blonde hair and gray eyes dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans, a black muscle tee shirt and green jacket was standing towards the back of the semi-circle just observing his fellow recruits. Skylar turned slightly to his right and his eyes came face to face with another man who looked about the same age as him also scanning the large group of trainees.

This man had jet black hair and striking deep forest green eyes. His face had a chiseled jawline and high cheek bones. He was dressed in a gray t-shirt that was stained with sweat though that was drying quickly because of the heat and green cargo pants with black combat boots. They both stared each other down for a minute each mans' hard gaze peering into the other man.

"Now if you'll all follow me" instructs Instructor May leading the large group away from the bus and Crowley and bus driver and towards a small building a little ways away. They walk in two single file lines of 30 people and stop just outside of the small building. Nobody could accidently walk into the wrong building here. On the overhanging sign it clearly read Requisitions that meant uniforms and gear issue. It had to be close to 1800 hours by now 6 pm only, and Drew still hadn't figured out exactly where they were yet. He had a vague idea, but he wasn't entirely sure.

May told the trainees to stay outside and in line and nobody dared talk. For Instructor Mays' wrath. For her height she was a very intimidating woman. Even for some of the taller more muscled men of the group didn't want to mess with her. She came back out not five minutes later. "Alright trainees you'll be issued a white mesh laundry bag and a large black duffel bag that'll double as your go bag in the field, all your PT gear and summer kit will go in the white mesh bag all your winter gear will go in the black duffel bag nothing else understood"

The trainees responded back with "Yes Instructor May" and then they were sent in to get their gear. To trainees like Tammy Farr and Brandon Tate this was all reminiscent of their Navy and Army receptions respectively. Tammy thought back to her days in Navy boot camp and how nervous she'd been as she systematically collected the right sized t-shirt and shorts. As Tammy walked along the aisles she realized almost everything was black that she was being issued.

"Boy they sure do like their black" she whispers to herself as picks up one pair of black sweatpants and top both emblazed with the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle emblem on them.

"Do they have to put their name on everything I mean it's even on the inner label of skivvies for shit sack" Drew mutters to himself. The trainee in front of him stops short causing Drew to ram into the back of her. Which in turn causing several other trainees to stop in their tracks. Both Drew and the trainee in front of him fall forward, Drew manages to fall sideways so he's not completely on top of her. Yes it's a her judging by the long black and red hair, the African American woman who'd been on the bench diagonally across from him. Her name was Tia, Tamara, Tammy, her name was Tammy, Tammy Farr. His brain supplies her last name. "Shit sorry Farr" Drew exclaims. Before he can even attempt to help her up she's going off on him.

"Why don't you fucking pay more attention to what's around you next time man" Tammy exclaims in a huff.

"There a problem here" asks one of the requisition officers who saw the fall. Drews' quick to reply.

"No sir I tripped wasn't paying attention won't happen again" he says. The agent with title of officer seems to buy it and walks off to help to help another trainee. They all continue in snake like fashion around the room in between aisles until they come back to the start by the door. After they've gotten their new S.H.I.E.L.D. gear they all head to a different room to change into their PT gear men on one side females on the other.

Nobody has any time to even look at anyone else before they're all ushered out back into the hot humid heat of Louisiana that's where they are. In Louisiana, nowhere else can be this hot at 1900 hours. That's right only an hour has passed since they left the bus and started this journey to get kitted out and changed into their first set of uniforms. The gray PT top and black PT shorts. Along with new uniforms comes a regulation hair cut for all trainees which means bye bye hair for all male recruits and hello short pixie cuts or regulation length cuts for the females.

That is about the only thing Skylar didn't mind he didn't to have his hair cut anyway. They were doing him a favor by shaving it off. And it was only 12 weeks it's not like it wouldn't grow back all these pansy ass young kids whining about getting their hair cut. Skylar was only 27 years old himself, but he was a former MI6 agent like his sister Cara so it was a bit of culture shock being in America. I mean he'd only been in New York about two months before he shipped out to S.H.I.E.L.D. basic training.

Brandon Tate thought he saw his last MRE after he separated from the Army two years ago at the age of 33. He'd been in since he was 17. Went in straight out of high school. Just like his father had done and his father's father. It was a family tradition at least for the males in the Tate family that was. It's like if you didn't join up you weren't a man when it came to his dad. His grandfather James Adam Tate was even worse. Always with his 'back in my day talk' it drove a young Brandon Tate crazy. All sixty recruits wolfed down an MRE and a bottle water and that's dinner. When they'd in fact walked passed a perfectly good and something delicious smelling coming from the dining facility on the way to their barracks.

All the recruits had boxed up all their personal items they'd brought including their cell phones and sent that box back home wherever that may be. For Skylar Ryans that his small New York apartment in Brooklyn. He had a neighbor a kind young woman who'd lived her whole life in New York and promised to keep an eye on his apartment and look out for his package while he was away at Army boot camp. Even though that wasn't the closest thing to what he was really going to be doing. But hey he had to tell her something right. There was no return address on the package so he wouldn't have to worry about her snooping into his business. Or at least he hoped that that was the case.

The barracks was split between males and females. It that respect it was just like any other military boot camp. Instructor May led them all up to the barracks and waiting for her was a man dressed in a black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with the logo on the right shoulder. His name tape said Harding. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a scowl on his face. Kind of like Crowley their transport officer. He nodded towards May in greeted and then he spoke. "Male recruits with me let's double time, I ain't got all night" he barks out at the recruits. The 30 males that made up half of the recruit class all scurry and hurry to follow the brown haired man around the corner to where their barracks was.

May didn't even waste time watching the men leave. She just turned and kept walking down the hall towards the female barracks not even looking to see if the recruits were behind her or not. When she stopped at the door, there were 30 pairs of eyes staring back at her. May opened the door and inside the room there were bunk beds on both sides and the middle of the room was bare nobody dared step in it. Almost everyone thinking of imaginary kill boxes from their military boot camp days. Victoria "Tori" Callaghan a former Army Special Operations Combat Medic sure was. She remembered when she accidently stepped in it and got her whole platoon smoked for a good 20 minutes then they did PT. It was absolute torture on her muscles. May looked at all the women and their apprehension and smirked. "I'm going to tell you this once and once only this isn't the military or a law enforcement academy there are no kill boxes, the middle of the floor doesn't mean sudden death, am I understood"

"Yes instructor May" chorused the 30 women in the room.

"Good, now you each have a bag with Body wash, Shampoo, Deodorant, a loofa, shower shoes, a towel, a toothbrush, and toothpaste". "Tomorrow you will get your uniforms and we'll run you through some tests". That sounded simple enough to most the women there, though they had little idea of what the tests would be. Most of them already having gone through a form of military basic training or a law enforcement academy. "I hope you're all prepared for tomorrow, because this training program is very fast paced and designed to push you to your limits". "If you cannot keep up then you are of no use to us and will be dropped from training, simple as that".

May gives the women one last look around the room before she says "Prepare to mount racks" and all thirty women get into a bunk bed. "Now get some sleep recruits, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Instructor May says turning on her heel and plunging the room into darkness as she leaves. Nobody says anything no talking no whispering nothing just blessed peace and quiet. Though at a place like S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy peace and quiet doesn't last long.


	4. Chapter 3

Dsclaimer: I don't own anything accept my ocs' Drew, Brandon, and Tori and the described but unknown named recruits as well they are mine. The rest are not mine I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

A/N: The Fun starts here people training has officially begun. I'm going to try and condense the training chapters to 3 or 4 at the most try and make them as detailed and action packed as possible.

 _Character Thoughts are like this_

Regular Speech is like this

Chapter 3

Week 1 Day 1 May 1, 2013

It felt like they'd only just gotten to sleep when Harding the male training instructor kicks down the door at 0445. "Surprise piss test rooks hope you're prepared" the man exclaims. Each recruit is given a small plastic cup to urinate in and expected to fill it. Harding walks back out of the room leaving the trainees with two other agents to watch them to make sure nobody was switching cups and cheating the test. A few men look nervous judging by the looks on their faces. They clearly didn't follow the advice given to them to not do anything stupid or illegal before coming to the Academy.

Kayleb Tanner a man born and raised in Miami Florida was a party boy through and through. So all this yelling and structure was not something he was used to. Though when he got the job with the secret service that was his first job that he ever actually took seriously I mean he was protecting the POTUS after all. Though before he was working in Washington D.C. he was in Peace Corps. But that was only because his father Samuel Tanner demanded it. Down the hall the female recruits were getting the same wakeup call. May kicked in the door and that startled everyone in the room.

"Up everyone up and line up against that wall" orders May. Tori Callaghan bolts upright in her bunk hitting her head on the bunk above. She rubs the sore spot on her head tenderly.

"Shit fuck this brings back memories" Tori mumbles rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes and heading over to the line that Instructor May had ordered them all too. Apparently they were having a one of those tests that May was talking about yesterday. The good thing was that she was clean. She didn't smoke but she did have the occasional beer with her friends after work.

The women all line up against the wall leading to the latrine. Two other agents dressed similarly to May in the standard black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform come into the room behind her. One was pushing a tray of plastic cups. "This is a standard urinalysis test a drug test if you fail you're out of the program no exceptions no second chances is that understood".

"Yes Instructor May" chorused the group of 30 women. The test didn't take more than 20 minutes for all 30 recruits to give their samples under the watchful eyes of the two agents who had accompanied May that morning. The morning was a flurry of activity after the first test. Medical exams, full dental check, a shit ton of paperwork. Like a seriously large amount. Kayleb didn't even remember filling out this much paperwork when he was filling out apps for the secret service and the numerous background checks.

"Man what do they think they'll find I'm completely clean" mumbles Kayleb as he's questioned for the fifth time that morning if he's been affiliated with any known mobs or criminal enterprises. They asked for his previous employers and his work history they know what he did and who he worked for. He's squeaky clean. I mean he only drank when out partying with friends, but he never did anything illegal. Skylar had just gotten his picture taken for his ID card in his brand new gray S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit uniform which to him looked like the most drab and dreary thing ever. I mean all that it needed was a white block number on the back and it'd be like he was in prison. The multiple screenings weren't that bad, the psyche eval he passed it was just the medical check he didn't like. The number of inoculations and vaccinations he had to have. It was ridiculous. He couldn't even begin to pronounce some of the stuff that he was being inoculated for.

After a morning of what seemed like never ending paperwork. The recruits all headed to training field for their afternoon torture, I mean PT workout.

"Ah my arms are killing me" Tammy thinks to herself as she completes her hundredth push-up. She slumps down on pavement. May sees this and walks briskly over to her.

"Trainee Farr are you tired do you want to quit" Tammy had been yelled at by Petty Officers and Chiefs when she was in the Navy and then by the BUD/s instructors and they had nothing on Instructor May nothing at all. Instructor May looked innocent and unassuming, but she was far from it. Tammy bet that she could beat her ass in no time flat in sparring. Yes she was not looking forward to that class if May was teaching it.

"No Instructor May" Tammy says through grit teeth 'work through the pain' work through the pain' Pain is just weakness leaving the body'.

"You want to rest you rest in the up position is that clear" she barks at the African American woman.

"Yes, Instructor May"

"Good, if you want to quit you can get up and head back to the barracks". Tammy holds the upright position and stares down the Asian woman. May smirks a satisfied smile and walks back to the front of the group. "Now since Trainee Farr here thinks it's okay to take breaks we're going to do another fifty pushups with Farr leading the count" May instructs.

Tammy inwardly groans. Her arms can't take much more of this. "Ready DOWN" Tammy starts doing her level best to make sure her voice doesn't crack. Everyone goes down and holds it. "UP" she yells everybody pushes up. Fifty more pushups for Brandon is nothing. He makes sure to keep in step with everyone. He really doesn't want to be the cause of them doing more work. Brandon looks around and sees that Drew the guy who he was seated next to him yesterday is also easily pushing out the pushups. The guy is like a machine he just keeps going. Then again he had said he was a Marine Raider and their training was nothing to snivel at either.

As is another man he thinks his name is Dubois definitely sounded French to him. He's got a lean build with clearly toned tanned skin. He has freckles dusted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Which is dripping with sweat as they reach the fifty mark. "Recover" orders May and then everyone does drop boneless to the hot concrete pavement. Xavier for one is glad those are over. 150 pushups. Is S.H.I.E.L.D. on something I mean seriously all this physical activity can't be good for the body.

The group now looks smaller somewhat Remy notices. They've clearly lost some recruits. She remembers a woman a few years older than her at 28 years old looked normal and was nice enough. Clearly everything was not as it seemed for all of the new recruits. 30 more minutes of sit-ups, burpees, flutter kicks, and bicycles and everyone is pretty much dead on their feet. And it's only the first day of training. "Alright recruits hit showers and then its chow time you have 15 minutes GO" May orders. She watches them all run off back in the direction of the barracks. Maybe there is hope for this recruit class after all.

Everyone by now knows even on the first day you don't walk anywhere around here. It's either a dead run or a sprint. And run everyone does back to the barracks to shower and change into their gray uniforms.

Tori had never been happier to eat in a cool air condition room. She sat down with her tray of a turkey sub fruit salad and dug in. Gulping down copious amounts of water as she ate. She didn't remember ever working that hard in Army basic. Then again that was 9 years ago when she was 18 and fresh out of high school. "Mind if we sit" asks a male voice. Tori looks up and sees the jet black haired man from this morning that she was in line with for the psyche evals. Drew was his name and he was a year older than herself at 27 and was a native of New York, but had a standing invite with a friend of his from Chicago to come visit every October on a certain date. Other than that he didn't say much. The other two look older like in their 30's. One had black hair like Drew and dashing brown eyes. The other man had a brown shaved head and hazel eyes like her own. He reminded her of her twin brother just older and more rugged. _Looks kinda cute actually_. She realizes she hasn't answered Drews' question and they're still standing there.

"Sure pop a squat boys" she gestures for them to take a seat. They do and start digging into their food with gusto. They only come up for air when the one with the brown eyes speaks.

"Is it just more or did that training kick anyone else's ass" exclaims Kayleb mouth partially still full with food. Brandon takes a swig of his water.

"You're not alone there man, I haven't worked that hard since I was trying to qualify for Special Forces, and my arms are on fire". A few tables away other recruits are talking about how their afternoon of training went as well.

"Anyone know what are first class is going to be" asks Remy around her table. Xavier looks over at the young woman but doesn't speak preferring to let someone else do the talking. He'd rather watch and see how they interacted.

Tammy looked up from her chicken and pasta at the young woman who can't be any older than 25. She's white, but has a slight tan, but not much. Not like some of the other males in their class that looked like they'd spent hours on beaches sunning themselves. With the tans they had. Tammy even knew one of them was from Miami Florida from over hearing about a conversation as she walked to the next medical station early that morning. "I think it's some sort of history class" she offers with a slight smile.

"The official title of the class is History of Espionage" Skylar in a serious tone.

"Oh so you do talk" says Tammy.

"I do Farr" Skylar says his accent making it come out a little more harsh than he'd meant it to. He wasn't really that pissed. He was just homesick. It was only the first day though that shouldn't be feeling like this yet. Or at least that's what he thought. He wondered what his sister was doing right now.

"I want to know who teaches the class do you think Black Widow teaches the class, I mean isn't spying like her thing" Remy asks to no one in particular. No one has the time to answer her before Instructor May comes back into the room.

"Alright everyone get those asses out of those seats, you know the drill two lines let's move it we don't want to keep your instructor waiting" May bellows. The room is flurry of controlled organized chaos as all the recruits get up grab their small black backpacks with supplies and file out of the cafeteria and towards a large building. Once inside May stops at a door marked with the number thirteen on it. She opens the door and the recruits file inside the room. It looks like an ordinary class room with desks and chairs a podium and a teachers' desk.

All the recruits file into the room and find a desk to sit in. Now you could clearly see how many recruits are in the class. Drew does a quick scan of the room as he walks and sits down in the back row near some Hispanic looking recruits. He bet if this was high school and not an elite training academy they'd be smacking gum talking gossip and doing each other's nails. And one of them was a guy who just looked as hot as some of the women did.

'No bad Drew don't be thinking like that, thinking like that's bad' he chides himself for even thinking such thoughts. Tyler wouldn't not be happy with him if he knew. Drew was drawn out of thoughts when the projection screen at the front of the class was brought down. A woman who looked a bit older than himself with blonde hair tied in a neat bun turned around to the face the class of 55 recruits. That's right in one day they'd lost 5 recruits already to Brandon that was just sad. Five recruits out of sixty. He silently wondered how many they'd have at graduation. A graduation that seemed miles away.

"Good afternoon recruits my name is Instructor Carter and I'd like the welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. History 101". Before she can speak any further and the door bangs open and standing there in all his sweaty glory is…

* * *

A/N: I know I know bad cliff hanger I'll try and do better in the future, I just couldn't not do that


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to make this longer, but I also wanted to get to more fun stuff. From here two more training day chapters and then the plot thickens.

"Nice of you to join us Captain Rogers" Sharon says with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry Agent Carter I got held up" Steve says shyly trying not look too red in the face. Steve takes an open seat at the back of the room, where Drew is sitting just two seats away. Drew is trying not to hyperventilate at the fact that his boyhood crush and the man of his adolescent wet dreams is seated just two desks away.

"Very well, just try and be here on time next time we do have a tight schedule to keep" she says turning back to the white board and writing _S.H.I.E.L.D. History From the Beginning_ on the board in black ink. "Now can anyone tell me when S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded?" This was basic stuff they could find in their black books if they'd managed to even open them yet.

Tammy raised her hand. "Yes Trainee Farr"

"1946 shortly after the Second World War, but before S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded it was the SSR the Strategic Scientific Reserve" Tammy answers. Exactly like she'd read it in her black book. Her S.H.I.E.L.D. Manual. That very book in her backpack right now.

"That's correct Trainee Farr". The class goes on for another three hours, an in depth history of this organizations very founding and who all laid down their lives before them so they could be sitting here right now. "I hope you were all paying attention there will be a test at the end of the week" Sharon replies as she dismisses the recruits after she's handed out mail. To those that received any.

It's 1745 and most if not all recruits would be asleep in their dinner trays if it weren't for the armed security guards watching them all. "Captain America sat in on our class the Captain America" Remy is saying to her table.

"We know Knight we were there" says Brandon to the younger woman. On the outside Brandon showed indifference, but on the inside he too was freaking out he'd always admired the Captain and what he had done. I mean what liitle boy didn't want to be Captain America when they were younger. He himself dressed up as Captain America for five years straight for Halloween when he was a kid. Though he'd never admit that out loud to anybody. Ever. That was the real reason he joined the Army to be a good man and do right by his country not because it was family tradition.

"I know, but did you really see him" she says. "I mean physically, biologically speaking he's only two years older than me at 27" she muses.

"I know, and 27 you say aren't you 27 Carson, I know you got a look at him, I bet you can't wait for hand-to-hand" leers Callaghan. "Being under all that muscle have him pin you down" she says giving the jet black haired man a look. He doesn't respond just continues to eat as if he hasn't heard her. Dinner breaks up soon after and everyone is free to do as they please for the hour and forty five minutes they have of downtime before lights out at 2100 hours.

All the recruits headed out of the cafeteria and into the night. Some recruits headed to back the barracks to write letters to their love ones or friends. Others went to the barracks to workout with the few friends they made. Most though headed to the recreation facilities building. Inside the rec facility there was a gym with free weights and pull up bars and parallel bars and the like and a pool different from the training facility and pool they would use for training scenarios. There was also normal stuff you'd find in a like a student lounge at a college, multiple TVs, foosball tables, air hockey tables, two pool tables. Along with multiple couches and arm chairs to just lounge and chat in about everything and anything, that didn't have to do with training.

"Man I totally give up I'm not playing anything with you ever again" Tate exclaims petulantly like a child. Even going as far as to cross his arms and pout. He's a thirty five year old man and he's pouting like a five year old, all because he lost a game. They'd been playing air hockey and Drew whipped Brandon's ass bad. Not just once or twice, but four times. Drew smirks at the older man, but doesn't say anything.

"What you're not going to gloat or say I told you so". Drew stops rthymically twirling the paddle on the deck.

"Fine you want me to gloat, I so told you I would hand you your ass at anything in here and I did" Drew replies smoothly. "That's what you get for not believing me I told you I was the best".

"Hey guys" Tori walks up with Remy behind her in her PT gear ready for bed. "You actually got Mr. Tall dark and handsome to say more than two words" she says astounded at Brandon's interpersonal skills. Drew gives Callaghan a look. If looks could kill that would be it. Callaghan would be a dead woman.

"What dude you don't talk much what are we supposed to think" Remy says leaning against the air hockey table arms crossed looking at the older man.

"That Brit Ryans and that French guy Dubois don't talk much either why don't you go bug them, and they're foreign" Drew replies about to walk out and head back to the barracks when both May and Harding barge in barring his escape. 'Shit so close, wonder what they could want now' Drew thinks to himself.

May walks into the room in a way that just commands respect. She walks throughout the lounge after seeing no one in the gym and stops right by one of the big round tables where Tammy was sitting with a few other female recruits. "This doesn't look like a cohesive unit to you does it Agent Harding"

"No, no it doesn't" Harding replies with an evil smirk on his face. 'What are they talking about' Remy wonders to herself they were all in uniform. Before anyone has any time to process anything May yells.

"Burpees GO NOW" May bellows at the all recruits in the room. Everyone drops where they stand or get on the floor if they were sitting and begin to do burpees until May says stop. May doesn't say stop for what feels like forever. "Recover" she says. She narrowly dodges getting run over as half the recruits head to the nearest trash cans to throw up. After pretty much everyone had emptied the contents of their stomachs they all were clustered outside the recreational facility building. It was cold out now and most of them were in their PT gear. Most tried not to show how cold they were standing in formation, but the instructors could tell. Maybe this would teach them a lesson in uniformity. Everything they did every little thing the instructors made the trainees do was for a reason. However insigniifcant it may seem at the time. A few maybe 15 recruits were still in their gray recruit uniforms. "Does anyone know why we made you do that" she asks. Her voice sounding a lot softer than it normally did.

Brandon raises his hand. "Yes Trainee Tate"

"Some of these recruits are out of uniform ma'am" Tate states stepping back into line. Harding is walking up and down the rows of trainees eyeing them with a critical eye.

"That's correct, I'm only going say this once again, you're a team one unit, you need to start acting like it, or you'll never survive here, and that includes dressing the same" May says looking pointedly a meek mousy looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, that she's sure has never picked up a weapon in her life let alone shot one.

"That means" Harding continues "if it's after chow time and you all want to go straight to the showers and change then that's when you ALL do, not just one or two we don't care what you do once you all change just as long as you look the same". Harding stops in front of Xavier who is in his PT gear and stares at the Frenchman for a brief moment. He then walks back down the line to a woman who is in her gray recruit uniform. "If it's cold one morning and five of you think it's cold enough to wear your jackets you all better be wearing your damn jackets or the rest of you damn well better convince those five that it ain't cold and to suck it up, is what we're saying understood"

"Yes Instructor Harding" all fifty five recruits reply back to the hardened veteran agent.

"Good, now everyone head back up to the barracks and stay there til' lights out" orders Harding. Like he's talking to a bunch of kids who just got grounded for sneaking out to an R rated movie.

"You better take what we're saying seriously you're going to need each other in the coming months you may not believe it now, but you will, remember this no man is an island, no one stands alone here". May says and then she dismisses the recruits to go back to the barracks. Since she's filling in for the head of Training Instructors who is on medical leave for the next 3 months, due to a mission related injury. May watches them all leave maybe she spoke to soon earlier when she said there may be hope for them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: _Italics_ are character thoughts

 _ **Bold Italics**_ is flashback it's short but it's there

This chapter and the chapters in the future will now focus solely on the twelve recruits no mention of larger groups just those twelve recruits.

* * *

Week 1 Day 5 May 5, 2013

After a grueling morning PT session with a lot of running and sprinting and upper body workouts, most recruits were about ready to go back to the barracks and sleep. But after their first and last little pep talk from Instructor May four nights ago everyone was in renewed spirits. All recruits even Drew the proclaimed loner by Remy and Tori showed encouragement to other recruits. In his own way. The guy wasn't very vocal. _Maybe he was selectively mute_ Tori thinks. _Though in this line of business it was highly unlikely_ she thinks. It was almost like a total 360 degree change in the man. May was secretly proud of her recruit class. In five days they'd gone from individuals to at least thinking of others, they weren't a team yet, but things could only go up from here. If this is the result she got in five days she couldn't wait to see what happened in five weeks' time when they'd reach the half way point.

After a quick shower and change of clothes it was time for everyone to head to Instructor Carters' class. It was quite funny actually most recruits were cramming looking through notes looking through their black books (S.H.I.E.L.D. Manuals). It almost like being back in school again. The only ones that even looked remotely ready for this first test were Skylar, Drew, and Simon. Even Tammy was cramming with group of other women that included Remy and Tori. Remy was spouting off dates and Tori was coming up with the events that matched those dates.

Xavier and Brandon were quietly conversing across the hall from the large group of women about what could possibly be on the test. Instructor Carter seemed like a straight forward woman she wouldn't trick them at least that's what Xavier thought. "Well I guess it's time to face the music" Xavier says to Brandon and both men head into the classroom with the other recruits.

When everyone sits down there is already a test face down on each of their desks. Instructor Carter is at the front of the class at the podium. "You have two hours to complete the test, after that we'll have an hour of lecture and then that'll give you another hour to prepare for your PFT" instructs Carter. "You may begin" she says. From there all that can be heard is scratching and markings of pen or pencil to paper. Most of the test is multiple choice easy 50/50 chance and the other half is short essay question like Explain how Captain Rogers got in the Army? And others questions like that. There are also questions about Howard Stark and Margaret "Peggy" Carter.

Most everyone finishes in an hour and forty five minutes. The next hour is the start of SHIELDs history what happened after the war ended. Who the director was before Nick Fury. A lot of the recruits are surprised to find out he wasn't the first director. Some are also disappointed that there isn't a slide about how the current Director lost his eye. Instructor Carter goes all the way up to the year 2001. Detailing S.H.I.E.L.D.s involvement in the clean-up and recovery after 9/11. "That's it for now, we'll pick up and complete the rest of the history the following week". And as promised she lets them out earlier so they can all go and prepare for their physical fitness test.

Tori, Remy, Tammy, Maxie and Delilah all head back their barracks with the other women. "I'm so not ready for this PFT" groans Delilah putting her head into her hands as she sits down on her bunk. Maxie is on the top bunk and leans down over her bed to look at her friend.

"You'll be fine Lilah it can't be that bad" Maxie exclaims dramatically to her.

"Or it could be totally the opposite of what we're all thinking I mean it is S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about after all" Tori says as she's changing into her PT shorts and t-shirt a bunk over from the two youngest women in the barracks. At the both 24 they are the youngest. Not the youngest as a whole, but pretty young. Tori learned that they both joined the US Air Force together when they were 18.

"It can't be any worse then what we've all gone through I mean I'm one of only four women to ever complete Navy SEAL training and those BUD/s instructors don't mess around" Tammy says tying her hair in neat bun and stuffing her swimsuit into her back pack.

"We better get outside, the guys are probably already out there" Remy reminds the four other women. Remy was right the guys were already out there waiting as well as May. She gives the women a look, but doesn't say anything. So with bags slung over their shoulders the large group of recruits heads over to the main indoor training facility that they've yet to use. Up until this point everything has been outside in front of the barracks or on the training fields. They haven't even touched the obstacle courses yet. Brandon really wanted to try his luck with those they looked really intense and kind of reminiscent of Victory Tower back at Army basic, you know just more deadly and dangerous. Being S.H.I.E.L.D. and all.

Drew wanted to really get into that shooting range he'd seen every time they walked passed it to get the mess. That was the indoor one, they also had an outdoor one near one of the training fields that they used for mock ops and other field related exercises. Being a sniper and all that's where he excelled the most. He wasn't just any sniper though he was the best sniper the Marine Corps had seen since well they don't remember someone ever being as good as former Gunnery Sergeant Carson was. He could hit these unbelievable shots it was like he was superhuman. He could probably shoot backwards and blindfolded and still hit the target dead on. But, alas before they even got to see the shooting range they all had to pass the standard S.H.I.E.L.D Physical Fitness Test. Which included, but was not limited to, a 500 yard swim in 9:30 with 30 min rest, /100 pushups in 2 minutes; 2 min rest/100 sit-ups in 2 minutes; 2 min rest/ 20 pull-ups no time limit; 2 min rest/ 2 mile run in 15 minutes which was 8 times around the track. The test was based off of the Para rescue test just doubled in the cardio area.

Most trainees like Zachariah Adkins who was a former diver for the U.S. Coast Guard was actually looking forward to this test or at least the swimming portion. Zach was a young man at the age of 25, who stood at 5'11 and weighed 164lbs. Zach had hazelish-brown eyes with small specks of gold in them and usually had short messy red hair, but as of currently it was shaved so he had red stubble on his head. Well they did say shaving did make one more aerodynamic in the water. Tammy Farr was also pretty well off when it came to swimming she was on the junior high swim team, but she quit when she entered high school. The swimsuits in their bags were black just like everything other issue piece of clothing they got. The men got black swim trunks with the SHIELD logo on the left pant leg and the women had a black one piece with the SHIELD logo on the right breast. Simon Bries was no Michael Phelps in the water, but he could easily complete the 5 laps up and back it took make 500 yards in the pool. He just hoped the time limit wasn't too stringent. It seemed the only one not looking forward to this portion of the test was Drew. Simon saw the other man walking just a tad bit slower, but not slow enough to have Instructor May notice. It also looked like he was trying to keep his breathing under control. ' _Well a fear of water or a fear of drowning are valid fears, I mean he is only human a man, everyone has fears even I do'_ Simon thinks to himself as they finally reach the training building, where the pool is. On the way into the building they pass circuit training rooms and a room titled Mat Room 1. _That could only mean one thing sparring_ Tammy thinks to herself. They make a left and are confronted with a large body of water. The men go to the left their locker room and the women go right to theirs to change. They all come out twenty minutes later in either black swim trunks or a black one piece. Instructor May isn't alone a certain fiery redheaded woman is with her along with Captain Rogers.

The redheaded woman is in a gray tank top half of a white bandage peeking out from under her top and tight black yoga pants. Captain Rogers is the real looker though, he's in black PT shorts and the same gray PT top the recruits wear. The only difference between theirs and his is that his gray shirt doesn't have his last name stenciled on the back of it. Though it does have a light stylized SHIELD logo on the left pectoral. Everyone knows almost immediately who the redhead is just as much as they know who Captain Rogers. The redhead is known other than the infamous Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff. She may be injured it looked like, but everyone knew she was still deadly. Tammy and Remy start whispering to each just like the rest of the group. May silences them all with a loud whistle. "Recruits this is Instructor Romanoff and you all remember Captain Rogers". They all nod. "They will be overseeing your physical fitness test, I have other business to attend to, I expect you all to give them the same respect you give me, now I leave you in Instructor Romanoff's and Captain Roger's capable hands" May informs the recruits as she turns on her heel and walks out of the pool area. Her boots not even making a sound on the concrete floor around the pool as she makes her leave. Everyone is still, deathly still as Natasha walks up and down the rows of recruits. Steve is standing off to the side with a clipboard nobody had seen him with before.

"Alright recruits, this is simple when I call your name step up to the first open lane" Natasha says now holding the clipboard that Rogers was holding before. She looks down at the names on the clipboard and zeroes in on one name. She then looks up and zeroes in on that one recruit. He holds her gaze with his dark green eyes. "Adkins, Bries, Carson, Callaghan, Dubois, Farr, Knight, Parkins" she finished. "Ryans, Tanner, Tate, and White, you can have a seat on those bleachers over there while the others swim" she said gesturing towards the rather large row of bleachers on the side of the pool. "Now you can use any stroke that you want to complete the amount of laps required". "Let me be very clear with you all, you get three times to pass this portion of the test, if you fail on the third try, you're out". "If you can't pass this test, we don't want you because this is actually supposed to be rather easy for some of you" she says eyeing a few recruits who were former Air Force Special Forces. "Now when I blow my whistle you will enter the water, once everybody has surfaced I will blow my whistle again and then the time will start am I understood"

"Yes Instructor Romanoff" the eight recruits by the pool chorus in unison. Drew is third in line and he's looking at the water like it's going to swallow him whole. _Why'd it have to be water, why this, anything but this_ Drew thinks to himself as he's still staring at the water and it's depth. He can see all the way to the bottom, it's Olympic size, but it's not some much the width that bothers him it's the depth. As they walked by it on the way to the locker room he saw on the far side that the marker said 20ft. _Guess it has to be if this is also a training pool._ Drew doesn't even have time to think of all the scenarios they could run in the pool he doesn't really want to, before Romanoff blows the whistle and he goes under the water.

Drew remembers what his old Drill Instructor said when he had to take his swim quall for the Marine Corps. _**He was 17 and couldn't swim. He stood on the high dive board higher than he thought it was supposed to be it was in reality only 25ft. "Don't quit if you quit now you'll always quit in life go for it" And Drew does and he comes up a Marine.**_

Drew does go for it, he hears Romanoff blow the whistle again and he takes off like a rocket through the water. As soon as he'd done his five laps he was up and out of the pool just as fast he'd gotten in. He stops just briefly by Romanoff, she staring at him in pure shock, but the shock is gone almost as soon as it appeared. Nobody had ever swam as fast as Trainee Carson had. Natasha writes down his time and tells him what it is and to go change and wait for the next test on the bleachers. When Drew comes back out ten minutes later, he figures he can take his time somewhat he is the first one after all. He comes back out, and sees Farr sitting on the bleachers by herself watching the other recruits swim. He sits next to her. Romanoff didn't say they couldn't talk. "You were a SEAL right, this must have been a piece of cake for you" he says. It's the first time they've talked directly since the first day where he fell on her in the requisition room. Tammy turns to the voice and is surprised to see it's Carson.

"It looked like that was nothing for you" Tammy says. "What was your time?" she asks curious watching as Ryans, Tate, Tanner, and White swim their laps.

"Six minutes flat" he says quietly.

"No shit, no way that's crazy" Tammy exclaims as Dubois and rest of the trainees that went in the pool first come up to the bleachers.

"What, what's so crazy" asks Remy as she sits down next to Tori.

"This guy, did the swim in 6 minutes flat"

Everyones' mouths go wide. "Shit man I thought I was fast" exclaims Kayleb going to pat the man on the back, but then thinks it's better not to. He didn't feel like getting punched. And settles for smiling. Though Callaghan does reach over both Kayleb and Skylar and punches Drew in the shoulder lightly.

"What I swam a lot as a kid, and it was relaxing to me" Drew says defensively looking around at the 11 other faces starting at him disbelievingly.

"But still 6 minutes flat really are you sure you're not superhuman" Remy asks jokingly. That's the first time he's been asked that in the week they've all been here. He's a bit surprised, but shakes it off and shakes his head no.

"No just as athletically capable as the rest you" Drew says. Before he or anyone else can speak Romanoff strides over to them and makes a gesture for all of them to follow her. They follow her and Rogers outside, and then into another building that has an indoor track and field setup with an obstacle course in the middle of the field surrounding the track which is not being used. There's a smaller group then there large fifty at about 20 recruits all running a very intense looking obstacle course. As their group gets closer Drew can see it's not just any obstacle course it's a parkour course. Set with gaps of about 15 feet, and windows to jump through and boxes to climb over and bars to swing from. Drews' pretty sure he's salivating at the course presented in front of him. He'd honestly rather be running that than doing what he's doing. He wonders if it's up for free use or not he hopes it is.

"There you are Romanoff, I was wondering where May dragged you off to" says one man he looks younger than the man standing next to him in a crisp black suit and aviators. The young man looks about two years younger than Brandon. He has dirty blonde hair and steely blue gray eyes. His right arm is clearly in a navy blue sling. Which clashes horribly with his purple t-shirt.

"I told you May needed me you must not have been listening" Romanoff says clearly and slowly. It's as if she talking slowly and deliberately for some reason. Like she's talking to a small child. But then the amazing Hawkeye is known to act childish from time to time. That means if Clint and Natasha are here, the man next to Barton must to be Phil Coulson. Wherever one is the other will likely follow.

"No one's quit I see".

"No Coulson no one's quit yet" Romanoff says. Meanwhile the recruits are all just staring at the three senior agents. The infamous or famous depending on who you ask STRIKE TEAM DELTA. "Well apart from those that failed the drug test four days ago May sent them packing". Romanoff turns to face the recruits and now says "Alright I want everyone paired up in twos you have 30 seconds go".

Delilah pulls Maxie away from Tori makes her friend her partner. Tori was going to make Carson her partner, but he's snagged by Tate so Tori has Remy as her partner. The rest of the guys and Tammy pair up and look back at Instructor Romanoff expectantly. "What are we starting with" whispers Delilah to Maxie. Maxie doesn't get a chance to reply before Romanoff does.

"We'll be starting with pushups, then sit ups and then pull ups with a two minute break in between each circuit" explains Romanoff. "You need a hundred to pass both the push ups and the sit ups 20 to pass the pull ups, and we finish off with the two mile run in under 15 minutes, if you can't do that well you shouldn't be here" is all Romanoff says. "Whoever's last name comes first in the alphabet, they will start the push-ups and the other person counts is that clear"

"Yes Instructor Romanoff"

Drew really wishes his last name didn't start with the fucking third letter of the damn alphabet. Brandon smirks at the younger man looking at him expectantly. Drew gets down in the push up ready position with everyone else that's starting first. Breathes in and out and Romanoff blows her damn whistle again. He cranks out 100 push-ups in a minute easy. _Holy shit this guy is fuckin machine he's already passed 170 at a minute and fifteen_ Brandon thinks to himself. "Time" Romanoff calls. Romanoff walks down the line collecting everyones' scores. She stops at Brandon and Drew. "What was Carsons' number?"

"Two hundred and fifteen" Tate says clearly. She finishes up collecting everyone's scores and then tells them to switch. Drew stands and counts out Tates' number in his head. It's pretty impressive at 185. They move easily into sit ups and everyone cranks out over a hundred in one minute. Needless to say they all have over a hundred by the time Romanoff says stop. Pull up's are a different story for most. But they just have to do 20 with no time limit. Everyone finishes in sync with each other it's like they are going together listening to a cadence that only they can hear. It's kinda creepy. It's just the two mile run left which is 8 times around the track. Which is nothing for them now they realize they've run over ten miles in the week they've been here. Everyone finishes well before the sixteen minute mark. Romanoff marks off the recruits' times as they come around on their eighth and final lap. All twelve recruits drop onto the grassy field while Romanoff talks to Coulson about something none of them know what it was. Quite frankly they don't really care. There's pointing and gestures, to them but again they don't care. They're just glad the test is over. "Everyone up on their feet" this is Captain Rogers everyone realizes and they're up and on their feet before they even realize it. Everyone stands just a bit straighter and a bit more at attention. As the World War 2 veteran addresses them all. "I want to congratulate all of you on a damn good job well done, you all passed your first physical fitness test with some of the best scores the academy as seen in a really long time apparently, Instructor May will be proud I'm sure"

 _Holy shit Captain Rogers just swore_ Tammy thinks to herself her brain not yet processing what is being said.

 _Omg did Captain America swears_ Remy cannot comprehend this Captain America is all American, Mr. wholesome good and apple pie and junk and he's swearing. Her world was just turned upside down. "Thank you Captain Rogers" they all say in unison too dumbfounded to really say anything else and I mean what do you really say to a man like that.

"I think you broke the rookies Cap way to go" Barton says coming up to the Captain and his fiery redheaded partner. He looks over at the twelve rookies eyeing them all critically before his eyes settle on one recruit in particular. The recruit holds Bartons' steely gaze and doesn't look away. Clint's lips curl up slightly and turns away to talk to Coulson about something.

"Recruits head back to the barracks shower and change into clean PT gear and then meet out in front of the barracks, GO" Romanoff orders the twelve recruits. All twelve recruits double time it back to the barracks. Nobody not even Remy as time to even really think about who they met this afternoon, because they don't want to make the redhead mad. Remy, Tammy, Drew, Tori and Brandon are clustered together in a group. The three women are the ones that are talking Brandon and Drew are just listening.

"Did you see his arms I mean damn I could just eat them up" says Remy.

"I know isn't he just dreamy Carson, I mean for a normal human and everything". Callaghan says nudging Drew. "I'd so tap that, I mean if I didn't already have a boyfriend back home" she says.

"It's that bow of his all that upper body strength does wonders for his physique" exclaims Tammy like a teenage girl gossiping about a hot guy. Well it was kind of true except she wasn't a teenager, but she could appreciate a man's physique as much as the next woman.

May comes down the steps carrying a simple cardboard box. She looks around and sees the recruits socializing not at all in formation. She knew it was Friday and they'd all passed the physical fitness test, but they had rules and standards and the day wasn't through with yet. She would remind them of that soon. Simon is the first one to see Instructor May. "Instructor May" he greets.

"Fall in recruits" she bellows. Everyone gets into the standard line formation. Nobody is talking no one is moving. "Half right face, forward leaning rest position GO". Ryans is the one to count them off. It goes on for about an hour or at least that's how long it seems to everyone. May doesn't need to ask them why she did that they know what they did wrong. "At ease recruits" she barks at them. All twelve bodies rest and stand straight everyone really curious as to what's in the box. "I figured after the good report you got from Instructor Romanoff and Captain Rogers you deserved a little reward" she doesn't tilt the box so nobody knows what's in it, but some are pretty sure of what's in the box. When they're allowed up to the box they are deeply surprised. Their cellphones. The same ones they thought they had shipped back home. The instructors had kept them and boxed them up. "You have an hour I suggest you make it worth your while". "Dismissed" May dismisses the recruits and they all head off to whatever they wanted for a whole hour with their phones. Most call family or friends.

That's what Callaghan does. She calls her mom. She picks up on the first ring. "Tori baby how are you are you okay"

"Ugh mom I'm fine"

"Are they feeding you over there alright?"

"Moooooooooom, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 27"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady, I'm your mother and I will be as long as I'm still breathing". Tori sighs a heavy sigh. At least her brother does have to deal with their moms' over protective behavior such a double standard.

Drew was also talking to someone he loved. Someone he hadn't heard from in a long time. His boyfriend Tyler. He was a paramedic for the FDNY, but before that he was a Marine just like Drew, that's how they met actually. But that's a story for another time. Tyler was two years old than Drew and the best most supportive boyfriend Drews' had since his disastrous relationship with Tristan Ashford in high school. "How are you babe" asks Tyler who's sitting in their apartment watching old COPS reruns.

"I'm good Ty, it's like boot camp all over again, but times like a hundred, and these guys don't mess around". Drew is sitting in lounge area of the recreation facility one leg hanging over the side of the chair he's sitting in. He looks every bit like the teenage girl his sister always joked about him being whenever he got near or around Tyler when he was younger and still pining over him.

"You sure you don't sound okay"

"It's just been a long day and we got just smoked to like the nth degree"

"Oh babe, you didn't do what I think you did right"

"No, of course not I'm not stupid I learned my lesson the first time around" Drew sighs he really needs to sleep after the day he's had. He doesn't need his boyfriend hounding him about certain things. "I miss you" Drew says quietly.

"I miss you too Drew I love you"

"Love you too T". Before he knows it the hours up and he's beaten his score on Angry Birds and they all have to surrender their phones to the box again, and they don't know when they'll see them again if at all. This time when they go back to the barracks to sleep all the recruits go to bed with smiles on their faces. With a renewed sense of hope that what they're doing is right and that they can make it through, and they would make it. They would be SHIELD agents.

* * *

A/N: Here's a list of the 'cast of characters'

 **SHIELDs Elite Covert Operations Team- Main Cast**

Skylar Ryans- Valkyrie: Leader created by: MoonWolfAtlantis

Remy Knight- Trickster: Field Support Specialist-hacker code breaker created by: RockAngel2642

Xavier Dubois- Doc: Medic created by: Grand Duchess Camryn

Kayleb Tanner- Hermes: Transport Specialist created by: MoonWolfAtlantis

Tammy Farr- The Pacifier: Interrogation Specialist/Infiltration and Surveillance Specialist created by: Twistedloveaffair69

Victoria "Tori" Callaghan- Nightingale: Medic created by: ME

Drew Carson- Mad Dog: Sniper created by: ME

Simon Bries- Echo: Intelligence Specialist created by: ASKessler

Brandon Tate- Maverick: EOD Specialist created by: ME

Maxie White- Trigger: Pilot created by: RainIsMyMusic

 **Recurring Original Characters**

Delilah Parkins- Techno: Counter terrorism Dept.: Cybercrimes Division created by RainIsMyMusic

Zachariah Adkins- Sailfish: HIHRT (High Intensity/Risk Hostage Rescue Team); Diver created by: RainIsMyMusic

Drews' Family- created by: ME

 **Background Characters-** Other oc's that I've created just to fill in space in certain spots, or just characters or agents that are described or only have one or two lines and are never seen from again. And of course all bad guys like drug dealers, ring leaders, traffickers they are all mine.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody surprise chapter coming at yah. And it's not Friday or the weekend. Lucky you. Okay okay the real deal was I finished my work early and decided to do something more exciting than write about myself and read about American Literature. Anyway enough of me talking onward with the story.

A/N: Will be a few flashbacks from earlier weeks in different characters POVs will be noted at the beginning hope it's not too confusing, but I wanted to get certain characters prospects on their training experience thus far. Flashbacks will be in bold and will be italicized.

Time Skip- Five Weeks After Last Chapter

Week 6 Day 7 June 9, 2013

It was Sunday a day of rest and reflection. Sundays were different at boot camp. Everyone would wake up at the same ungodly hour of 0445, though all of them were used to it by now. Then they'd all do morning PT together, and then there were the different religious services that they could go to if they so wished. Sunday was the only day they didn't have classes or intense physical training and conditioning. SHIELD wasn't completely heartless. It was Sunday evening after dinner. Everyone had decided to go to the recreational facility to relax and reflect on the past six weeks. Some like Simon, Tammy, Tori and Remy went to the infernal pool to have a late night swim. Drew honestly couldn't see the appeal anymore of the water that had once brought him so much joy and peace. He used to love swimming after he learned how that was, though that was short lived. After what happened to him, five years ago, he'd never go near the water again. Tori had tried numerous times to get the other man to go in outside of being forced to by the instructors, but he'd stand stock still at the edge and plant his feet firmly on the ground and stare at it. He'd cross his arms like a petulant child and tell her 'no' every time. She just didn't understand. Nobody did really.

All of the recruits had something to reflect on over these past six weeks. They'd made it half way they were over the hump of their training. Just six more weeks to go and then they'd be field agents with badges and weapons and this training would be behind them. But for right now they still had work they needed to do, tests they needed to pass. The thing they all had in common was they all wanted to be here, they all wanted to do good, it didn't matter for who or why, but they were united. There was a common goal the twelve of them were all trying to work towards.

Maxie and Delilah were conversing over by one of the tables used for cards games over in the corner of the rec room. "Is there anything Carson can't do" asked Maxie aloud wondering what other skills and talents the tall, black haired, stoic faced man had.

"I know right the guys' got to be superhuman" Tammy says walking up to the two younger women sitting down, her hair still wet from the shower she'd just taken. Tammy was competitive and wanted to see if she could beat Carsons' time in the pool she had yet to beat it. But she was determined.

His skills on the firing range were uncanny than again so were Instructor Bartons'. He never missed a single shot, not only did he not miss, but his speed in assembly and disassembly was nothing if not perfect. Maxie remembered a little side conversation she'd had with Carson while they were cleaning their weapons on the range.

 _ **Maxies' POV**_

" _ **Okay I have to ask Carson how are you so good, at this". Drew turned to look at the young woman and shrugged. "Oh come on you have to answer me man please". Drew stayed silent as he continued to clean his weapon seemingly ignoring me. 'Well that's rude' I thought to myself. Just as I'd resigned myself to him not answering he speaks up.**_

" _ **When I was younger, my dad taught me how to shoot he taught my two older brothers' and sister too, I was nine when he first showed me how to that was with a pistol, when I was eleven I shot with my first rifle hunting with dad". He paused for breath as if what he was going to say next physically pained him. "A year later both he and my mom died in a plane crash, shooting was the only bonding activity we did together he was always busy with work, and I'd just lost that, I also have a photographic memory" he says offhandedly. Like he hadn't just spilled his guts about his dead parents.**_

 _ **I stare at him with a mixed look of sadness and shock. That's the most I think anyone has heard him talk since he got here. And he basically just spilled his guts about a very private part of his life. To me of all people I don't know why really. Maybe because I asked. Maybe because this was just a test of some sort to see if I would talk to any of the others about what he'd told me? I wouldn't by the way. I wasn't that kind of person.**_

" _ **I'm sorry to hear that" I say lamely. I mean what else, could you really say to that. I mean that had to be like everyones' default answer. Right. I turn back to cleaning my weapon, and realized I had no idea where I'd left on cleaning what. I sigh and start from the top again. I had a totally different view of the man stood just a few feet away from me now. And it was a bad view either.**_

Drew too was thinking about the third week of training and what had transpired at the firing range, but not between himself and White, but what happened between himself and Barton. It was towards the end of firearms training that day, when Barton pulled Drew aside. He'd let everyone else go a little early.

 _ **Drews' POV**_

 _ **I'd just again received my blue dummy training weapon from the range master.**_ **I** _ **was just about to head out the door with everyone else when Barton pulled me aside. "Carson can you stay behind a minute, I want to talk to you" the older man asks. I inwardly groan thinking about what the hell I could have done wrong. I know I hadn't done anything wrong, so I was curious as to see what he wanted from me. He gets right to the point. "How do you know" asks Barton not so subtly putting his hearing aids in. He takes them out for shooting and often when he exercises he says it's so he can focus better.**_

 _ **I don't even both feigning innocence. "Simple I lived with my deaf uncle since I was twelve, he reads lips whenever he doesn't put his aids in".**_

" _ **Your uncles' deaf I didn't know that, your file just says you lived with him after your parents died" Barton says.**_

" _ **Yeah IED went off to close to him, lost his hearing he's got a service dog Duke, helps him out of lot"**_

" _ **What branch" asks Barton simply?**_

" _ **Marines just like me, dad and my grandfather"**_

" _ **Family tradition?"**_

" _ **Something like that" I answer. I turn the questioning back on him. "You read my file, Coulson told you things I assume"**_

" _ **He did, and for what its' worth it's not your fault Carson shit happens". Something inside me snaps and I just loose it on the older man.**_

" _ **How would you know, you're just a carnie turned mercenary turned hired government assassin" I yell at him. He winces probably at the volume of my voice. He looks slightly hurt, but honestly at this point in time I don't care. Unwanted memories resurfacing I quickly walk past Barton trying to hold the tears back as I exit the range.**_

 _Yeah not one of my best moments_ Drew thinks to himself as he's conversing with Simon what branch of the military is better. Barton had whipped his ass in sparring the following week, eye for an eye and all that. Drew had taken the 'sparring session' like a man. All the other recruits were there after all. They were shocked that Drew had lost. He brushed it off as being unfocused.

Simon noticed that, he'd noticed a lot of things about the other recruits in the six weeks he'd been around them. Simon was talking with Carson about prior military service and somehow they got out the topic of Special Forces. Which led to the Special Forces week of training they'd just finished. If you'd have asked Simon Bries what he liked best about training so far it was Wednesday when they got to parachute out of a quinjet.

 _ **Simons' POV**_

 _ **I honestly couldn't believe this was part of SHIELD training. I sure was glad it was though. I'd finally get to do it. Jump out of a perfectly good aircraft that was. If SHIELD hadn't pulled me out when they did I could be doing this for a living. I wanted to be a paratrooper in the Army. SHIELD had come and offered me something better.**_

 _ **I was seated in between Carson and Remy on the bench seat. Carson, was on my left and Remy on my right. She looked excited. "This'll be so cool" I her say to Tammy who's seated next to her on her right.**_

 _ **I look to my left Carson has his head between his knees and is breathing in and out heavily. "You okay Carson" I ask.**_

 _ **He looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah I'm totally fine, I mean if we were meant to fly we'd grow wings and do it right" he says sarcastically.**_

" _ **Ignore him Simon he gets irritable and twitchy when he's off the ground too long" says Callaghan who is on the left of Carson.**_

" _ **Am not" he says like a child.**_

" _ **Are too" she says and shoves him slightly.**_

" _ **You two sure have gotten comfortable with one another over these six weeks" I say observing their almost sibling like behavior. Maybe they were related somehow. Drew huffs a sigh.**_

" _ **Well yeah" Tori snorts finally not able to take the secret anymore. "We are related, we're cousins" she says. SHIELD has a certain rule about immediate family working together. Since they're cousins though and not siblings they get around that particular rule. I see Maxie smiling smugly at her friend Delilah. They must have bet on if they were related or not.**_

" _ **Thank god I don't think I could handle living with you full time" Carson says with a hint of smirk on his face. I can see his words have no real bite to them. He doesn't really mean it. If he did, well I had seen how ferocious Callaghan could be in sparring and Carson wouldn't still be seated on the bench right now if he meant what he'd said.**_

" _ **Like I'd want to live with you living with Jack for 17 years was bad enough" she says. I wonder who Jack was briefly a brother possibly. The green light above the cargo door beeps silencing any retort Carson may have had. As with everything we do, we do it in alphabetical order. Which means Adkins goes first. I watch as Zach jumps out of the quinjet with a Geronimo, and then I go. I take a running start at the ramp and then jump. This feels amazing exhilarating even. I'm in free fall for all of 45 seconds and then I pull my chute. And as I do I can see two parachutes in the distance. Carson and Callaghan I think. I don't see Zachs' chute, but I'm sure he makes it too.**_

 _ **We all land on the drop zone our parachutes billowing out behind us in the wind. Everyone has one reached consensus, that what they just did was awesome. Even Carson thinks it was. He was somehow the first one to land. I didn't realize it until Instructor May walks up to me her own parachute tucked under her arm. She had jumped too. But that's not what I realize. I realize that she's scarier than some of my Drill Sergeants in the Army were. She gets up in my face and says as calmly as ever. "You don't repeat what you heard Callaghan say on the plane, none of you are supposed to know that" she says. I just nod my head. She nods curtly to me and I follow her along with everyone else and walk back over to where we packed our chutes originally.**_

 _ **"Let's do that again" Remy says coming off her adrenaline high.**_

 _ **"I agree with you there that was exhilarating" I say.**_

 _ **Everyone is still pretty hyped up when we get back to the barracks. So to expel some of that excess energy May makes us run laps. Not around the track, but around the barracks building. Which is ten times worse because she also makes us run up and down the stairs and do two burpees at the end of it. We're all dog tried by the end of our little workout session, we don't even complain at the earlier than usual bed time of 2000 hours. Yeah that was still probably one of my best days here I think as I drift off to sleep in my bunk.**_

"What was your favorite part of this week Carson" asks Simon arms folded up on the table they're both seated at.

"Yesterday parkour course hands down" he says with an air of emotion and excitement that Simon had never heard before in the other man. It's almost like he was child reciting a favorite memory.

"You were a beast on that course" exclaims Zach coming up to both men and plopping down in one seat.

"Nah I wasn't all that good" Drew says modestly.

"You so were you looked really at home on that course" Zach says pushing Carsons' arm a bit playfully. "You don't remember Barton almost had a coronary at how fast you were on that course, said you almost beat his time". Zach sits back in his chair hands interlocked behind his head thinking back to what they did just yesterday. And what it meant for his life going forward what he'd be doing if he did graduate boot camp in the coming six weeks.

 _ **May had led us back to the track and field building. I honestly didn't feel like running anymore. That wouldn't be very Special Forces anyway. This whole week had been about Special Forces training. But May led us not onto the track, but to the area in the middle of it. Both Instructor Barton and Coulson who we learned was Bartons' and Instructor Romanoffs' handler in the field were there as if they were waiting for us. Turns out they were.**_

" _ **Alright recruits today we're going to do something a little less physically intensive seeing all we put you through these past five days" May starts.**_

" _ **Oh let'em have it May, let'em have fun for once" says Barton walking up beside her. "You'll each get a turn on the course, just so we can gauge how well you run it, then you'll all race me and see if you can out run me, but I don't think you'll be able to do it, I've made this course my bitch, I own this course" Barton says smirking looking at Tammy, Drew and a few others challengingly.**_

" _ **Yes that is essentially what you'll be doing" May says plainly. Drew actually smiles at bit happy for once that his last name starts with the third letter of the alphabet. He'd be number three after Adkins, and Bries. "But" May says holding out. "we don't want to get you too use to things, predictability can be bad in the field, it's like telegraphing your moves when you spar just worse, so we'll be switching it up we'll be going in alphabetical order, but backwards, so that means, Trainee White your up first" May instructs. Of course May has to take something supposedly fun and turn it into a training exercise. Upon further inspection of the course it's not a real parkour course it's more of an advanced version of the combat obstacle course they ran last week, that had twenty obstacles though this only has twelve.**_

 _ **Maxie steps up to the start of the course. When May blows the whistle she starts off. She doesn't do too badly. All the female trainees in our group of have really got great muscle tone in their arms now because of all the push-ups May had been making us do. It goes on like that everyone having a chance on the course.**_

 _ **We all cheer each other on to see if we can beat each other's time. Finally it's down the last three myself, Simon and Carson. Callaghan had just smoked the course after Xavier had run it. He had done pretty well. But the one to watch was Carson. He had been so good at everything else so far, I was curious to see how he would do. May blows the whistle and he's off like a torpedo out of a cannon. He makes easy work of the low wall, he falters a bit on the stepping stones, but manages to make it through alright. 'Man what everyone says about him being a machine or superhuman has got to be right he's just flying through this course like it's nothing' I think to myself as he's now on the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **obstacle. The ditch, which is really just two blocks placed far apart to represent a large ditch. It looks like he almost slides down the balancing bridge. He leaps on the one step completely skipping the last step of the bridge. He vaults through the window with ease. Coming up in a nice tuck and roll after hitting the ground. He speeds up the apex ladder and runs the last few feet up the ramped block and does an impressive front flip dismount off the block. Everyone claps for him even May, Barton is looking on stupidly his mouth open like a fish. Gaping at wha t he'd just seen, and exchanges a wad of bills with Coulson.**_

 _ **It's my turn finally and both Simon and I don't do as nearly as well Carson, but Simon did pretty well. Turns out he lives in Colorado and he climbs a lot so the little climbing and running wasn't that bad for him. Overall it was something fun for us to do together as a group. Then after I'm sitting on the grass guzzling my water May comes up to us and tells us what each of those obstacles was training us for. Jumping through windows, jumping ravines climbing and scaling walls. You know just normal average everyday things you do. It was a good day I had fun, we all had fun, and I learned that I had muscles I didn't even know existed after that course. I was in the Navy we never did anything like this before. It was a great experience though, and it challenged me.**_

May comes into the rec room and tells the recruits it's all time to hit the rack and they do go off without a complaint. Waiting and wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out and it's so short, I know what you're all thinking it was that short and hadn't had a chapter in weeks. I know I know but, I was lacking inspiration and school got in the way. Either way it here finally.

The final training day chapter is here people. Let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 7

Time Skip 6 weeks after the last chapter

Week 12 Day 7 July 30, 2013

It was all over. Twelve weeks over just like that. Drew didn't remember his Marine Corps recruit training going that fast. That seemed to drag on forever that seemed never ending. Must have been all the yelling. That one running cadence Thirteen Weeks of Misery had nothing on SHIELD boot camp, and that was saying something. Now looking back on it, it wasn't all that bad. Yes there were hard times, and things got tough, but SHIELD class 215 pulled through. There were sixty recruits that first day that came through those gates only thirty five of that sixty made it through the whole twelve weeks. The instructors had said numerous times that this training was the most intense training any of them would ever receive in their lifetimes. The instructors weren't lying. Even though this was a rare 'operations' recruit class only, the number of washouts were still quite high. Even though most recruits came from some sort of Special Forces background. It wasn't necessary to have gone through SEAL training, or MARSOC training (Marine Raiders training), but it helped. That was too be expected seeing as the training was so intensive and physically demanding. It's no wonder the beat cops and former federal agents couldn't hack it. Not to say that all the prior law enforcement or other government agency recruits weren't skilled in their own rights it's just they weren't ready to cut it in SHIELD. So if they weren't past the recruitment age of 35, they could train as hard as they wanted and come back around for the next recruit cycle.

The thirty five recruits that stood at the graduation ceremony, that afternoon and received their badges were the ones that made it. Out of those thirty five twelve of them had some sort of Special Forces training. Whether it be Drews' MARSOC training or Tammys' Navy SEAL training. Believe it or not there were some recruits that had made it all the way to the final week taken all the required tests and gone through all that training and then ended up failing either the written or oral tests. Simply due to nerves, though most that made it to the final week and ended up failing was because of The Gauntlet. The Gauntlet was like The Crucible in the Marine Corps, or Victory Tower in the Army or Battle Stations in the Navy.

Although because it was S.H.I.E.L.D., it was more like The Crucible and Victory Tower combined, but add in a dash of virtual reality training and times that by like 10. A series of events and tasks that they had to complete over a three day period with little to no sleep and limited food supply. The Gauntlet was truly that nonstop action, it involved a lot of running, and physical exertion, and it was a culmination of everything they had learned from week two of training all the way up until week eleven of training. They'd all done it, they completed boot camp and earned that Eagle pendent. Gone were the drab and dull gray recruit uniforms replaced with crisp black uniforms. All recruits also received their standard S.H.I.E.L.D. sidearm, or if they asked for a customized firearm or they requested a different make and caliber and they qualified on it, then they got that on graduation day as well. That Eagle pendent was pinned proudly on the left breast pocket of their sleek black uniform tops. The pendent wasn't just a pretty pin. It also doubled as a tracking device and a homing beacon. It could find them anywhere in the world and it could send out a distress signal even if there was only the slightest Wi-Fi or connection. That's why they were instructed to keep the pendent safe and to always have it on their person, somewhere.

As well as their sidearm. There were two things that the instructors drilled into their heads even more so then the all the skills and combat training. You never leave anywhere without your sidearm and you never leave home without your badge/ID. You're going to your grandmas' funeral you take your sidearm. You're going to kids' soccer game you take your sidearm and have it in your purse if you're a woman or on your person if you're a man. There were few places you couldn't take a gun even with a concealed carry permit and those were few and far between. All agents had a permit for concealed carry and they all had tactical jackets that allowed for them to carry their sidearm. SHIELD agents were like cops and Marines in a way once you clocked out for the day and you took off that uniform you didn't stop being a cop or a Marine or SHIELD agent. You were a cop a Marine a SHIELD agent 24/7. It wasn't just a job to the people that wore the uniform and took that oath to be the shield to be humanities last line of defense. It was your life you lived and breathed SHIELD. When Coulson was giving the graduation speech he talked about living this life and what they were committed themselves too, what they were giving up. He said "There were two lives you could live, you could live this life the life of an agent or the life of a civilian of a bystander and be utterly clueless to the world around you, you all choose to serve this country honorably to be that shield to lay down your life if need to be for the greater good and with that I welcome SHIELD class 215 into the ranks of SHIELD".

Everyone was extremely relieved that they were done. Now they were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ready to defend the world against any threat foreign domestic or even intergalactic yes that was in the job description. "Can you believe it Cuz we did it, we actually did it" exclaims Tori. Tori is standing next to her cousin Drew as he packs up the remainder of his belongings.

"Yeah, we did we managed to lie for a whole twelve weeks to your mom about what we've been doing, now the real hard part begins, you got your cover story nailed solid" Drew says a serious look on his face.

Of course I do what d'yah take me for" ask Tori. Drew chuckles to his cousins' response. "At least we're in this together right" says Tori.

"Yeah we're in this together you and me Tori, we can do anything" Drew replies as he finishes packing up the last of his gear. He'd already brought back all the stuff that they were issued for use at boot camp.

He just hoped he'd be able to keep it together around his twin sister Sierra, that his cover story would hold up. He was told their cover stories were air tight and put through the toughest scrutiny tests out there. Though it shouldn't be too hard. I mean their whole family was founded on lies and secrets. Drews' parents being SHIELD agents and dying in the line of duty. His older brothers Blake and Ryan and his older sister Christina were FBI, NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) and CIA respectively. Nobody hassled them about what they did. Guess that was because everybody knew about those three agencies. People knew about SHIELD too it had been public for ten years now. Going public with the nature of their organization two years after 9/11.

It was just a bit more secretive because of what the field operatives dealt with on a daily basis. I mean just last year there was an alien invasion by an Asgardian Prince named Loki and his army of Chitauri aliens. And a team of superheroes honest to God superheroes were assembled to defeat them. It was just out of this world really. None of Drews' family or Marine buddies would even believe him anyway if he tried to tell them what he did for a living. The only people that knew were his uncle Eric and his twin sister Sierra. He said it would be hard because she was used to knowing everything about what he did for the most part. Now it would be different. Oh and obviously his cousin Tori knew. He silently wondered who was going to have it harder time back home him in New York with all his siblings within an hour's drive okay Christina was three being Langley VA, or Tori in Chicago with how he knew his aunt tended to be overprotective and overreact to things. She never did like the fact that her daughter joined the Air Force she wanted her to stay safe and be her little Tori pie forever. Yet Chrystal Callahan let her only son to do just that being a Pararescuemen knowing that any day could very well be his last. Such a double standard.

"Hey hey are you listening to me" asks Tori tapping her foot impatiently.

"Huh oh no sorry T wasn't really what were you babbling about" he says cheekily. She swat her cousin on the arm.

"I was saying we should hurry up and get to the jet it's leaving soon" she reminds him.

"Yeah I know I'm done now lets' go" he responded hefting his bags onto his back and lugging his duffel behind him. How is it that he arrived here with hardly anything and he leaves with more shit then he came with? He shakes his head and walks out of the barracks with his cousin talking a mile a minute to him about her worries and how her mom his aunt can be such a momma bear. Now he's really regretting changing his immediate travel plans to visit his aunt and his cousin Jack first. This is going to be a long flight. Maybe he could get May to knock him out before the jet takes off and he could just be unconscious through the whole flight.

* * *

"So, where are you headed?" Coulson asked as Simon boarded the Quinjet for parts unknown. Simon stopped and set his duffel bag down on the asphalt, and leveled his gaze at the Agent.

"Somewhere I don't have to cut the air with a machete to breathe," Simon replied after a very long pause. Coulson smiled a little. He knew that home to Simon was Colorado, where the altitude was over ten thousand feet; that place in the United States where the East truly met the West: the Continental Divide.

"Planning to get some skiing in?" Coulson asked him. Simon gave a casual shrug. "Probably not," he admitted. "Close the house up, maybe go up Treasure Mountain, strike it rich, buy an island somewhere in the South Pacific."

"Tahiti's nice," Coulson told him. Tahiti was an inside joke and he was pretty sure most of the rookies hadn't heard the stories as of yet. But you got your jokes in where ever you could.

"Too many people," Simon told him. He gave Coulson a little salute and boarded the jet. Simon was happy to be leaving Louisiana and headed home. After this little two week break his new life and new job would begin. He wondered what adventures were awaiting him in the wild blue yonder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short and more showing then telling, but I didn't really know how to wrap up this first part of the story, and eh there you go. Honestly I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will be out in the next month or so for sure not abandoning this story. the next part of Arc of the story will be the start of the newly minted agents working career and their day to day lives within SHIELD. Maybe an Avenger or two will make an appearance, you know one you haven't already seen. Maybe a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist will drop in on our newly minted agents hmm.

Until next time folks. :)


	9. Chapter 8 IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ.

Hey Everyone I'M BACK, and writing again. Just wanted to say that this story I had a lot fun writing what I did, but I've hit some serious writers' block for this story past the Training Day chapters. Thus, I must inform you all my faithful and awesome reviewers that I will not be continuing this story it will be marked discontinued. But fear not, your characters don't have to go to waste, I've created a brand smacking new SYOC, with actual plot development and storyline. I've got notes and everything, and even plans for a sequel if this one goes well. Anyway, the new SYOC is titled 'We are the Forgotten Ones' look it up on my profile, I've already started off with the Prologue.

You can submit the characters; you've already submitted for LTGTR (Let the Good Times Roll) or create brand spanking new ones. If you wish, you don't even have to. I'm just offering because you all created such good characters, for this and I really feel bad that I left you all hanging. I'm allowing two oc's per author. ASKessler the creator of Simon Bries has already re-submitted Simon as a character.

SUBMIT THROUGH PM like always and I look forward to maybe seeing some of you in my new story.

Anyway, AgentCarson signing off, and have a great day.


End file.
